fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:24.114.51.226
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) You don't 'have' to watch any review., Don't like them, don't read them. Problem solved.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 03:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Enough is Enough While I agree with the general sentiment of your concerns, I don't think it's as serious as you think it to be or that some sort of action should be taken. We're pretty free with our blog policy here and contrary to your feelings, the negative reviews on FT chapters don't really dominate wiki activity or the wiki's atmosphere. This has always been a pretty light-hearted place, thanks in no small part to its' respective manga/anime series, and it's been that way since people are quite free to voice their opinions and joke around. These sorts of things are a good lesson in building up a thick skin, a trait I think more people need more than ever in this internet age. This doesn't mean I don't think you have a valid reaction to it all, but rather that such a feeling does not trump our lax blog policy and free speech here on the wiki. Just to add, you should not fear having a target on your back for valid criticism—yes, once again, remember that I think your criticism is valid. If anyone gives you a hard time for such a thing, alert me immediately, and they will be dealt with. That statement applies to admins as well, we take our behavior seriously when it comes to this sort of stuff as no admins are above the rules and common decency on the fanon. But, at the same time, I will respect your wish for anonymity and can understand the advantages to that approach, so do not think I'd ever hold it against you. I hope these events do not push you to leave the fanon, but I can understand your annoyance with it all. It's a tricky situation and not one I find serious enough for some sort of administrative intervention. With all that said, feel free to reply anonymously to me, it won't bother me given the circumstances. 03:14:16 Fri Honestly, you don't really need to look at the reviews and the Mary Sue blog, hell the latter is pretty much all characters. Hell I only comment when people ask me to, I don't really like looking at blogs and all that. This is simply lighthearted joking around, nobody's taking it seriously. But really, you've got a legit criticism there, and I don't blame you for coming to me about it. I ain't gonna give you shit for it, I mean it's your opinion, yer entitled to it. I'll tell ya what though- soon, probably tomorrow or the next day, I'm gonna make a blog and see what the majority is: people who don't like fairy tail as of current plus people who do. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)